poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivalist (class)
Survivalist The Survivalist Cross Classing None 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Survivalist Gifted Features 'Food Scavenger' Trainer Activation League Illegal Daily - Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Anywhere on a Route. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your DEX modifier. If the total exceeds 12, you find enough food and water for a whole day for up to seven humans and/or pokemon. 'Internalized Senses' Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: At anytime you can discern the direction you are facing. You know a complete forecast of the day’s natural weather. You know a rough estimate of the time of day, to the nearest quarter of an hour. Survivalist Survivalist Features Survivalist Features 'Acid Rain' Prerequisites: Survivalist, Forecast Trainer Action League Legal Daily Target: A pokemon using a Move with the Weather keyword. Effect: When the pokemon uses a Move with the Weather keyword, instead of replacing a Weather effect already on the field, both Weather effects simultaneously exist on the field. If a new Weather effect is placed on the field after the two that are out, both are replaced by the third. 'Forecast' Prerequisites: Survivalist, Weather Report Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Any Route, Town, City, Mountain, etc. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your DEX modifier, if the total is higher then 18 you locate a pokemon who can perform one of the following moves of your choice: Sunny Day, Rain Dance, Hail, Sandstorm or Defog. Any attempt at attacking or capturing the pokemon results in the pokemon fleeing without fail. The pokemon must still be made Helpful or Companion to use. 'Huntsman' Prerequisites: Survivalist, Bow Mastery, Level 10 Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: Targets of your bow attacks gain no speed evasion bonus, gain no bonuses from Moves or effects that say 'you must roll +X during Accuracy Checks,’ and no evasion bonuses from terrain or weather. 'Bring Him Down!' Prerequisites: Survivalist, Bow Proficiency Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Every 8 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainer Effect: Use a Bow Arms Feature, and on a successful hit, you paralyze the target. If you roll higher than 15 on the AC, this attack Flinches the target as well. 'Master Gyver' Prerequisites: Survivalist, Master Knife Wielder, Swiss Army Knife (50 Pokedollars) Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: Wood, Bone, Plastic, and any other workable material with a knife Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your DEX and CHA modifiers, if the total is higher than 22, you can create any non-electronic tool/gadget/etc. within reason. You are a master of ingenuity and can create one time use contraptions to solve your various problems. You can also create partially hidden shelter from the surrounding area large enough for 5 people and/or pokemon, which will last X days, X being your DEX modifier. More than 2 shelters close together become easy to see by any passing by pokemon or human. 'Master Knife Wielder' Prerequisites: Survivalist, Short Blade Proficiency, CHA 16 Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: Add your DEX and CHA modifier onto your damage roll for Short Blades. Lower the AC of Short Blades by X, where X is half your CHA modifier. It can be lowered to the lowest of AC 2. You may also use a knife to carve simple tools and other objects, these objects are flawless in design and can be used for intricate tasks. 'Pacifism' Prerequisites: Survivalist, CHA 16 Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Every 6 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A Restrain Roll Effect: If you successfully restrain the Pokemon, you may not use the Helpful Pokemon to attack anything, but you have -15 added to your restrain roll. 'Surviving the Mountains' Prerequisites: Survivalist, CHA 20, DEX 16, Survived an encounter underground or in the mountains, Own a Rock or Steel type pokemon. Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Every 6 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: You hit with a Trainer Attack that is unmodified by Feature that would give it an Elemental Type. Effect: Your Trainer Attack is Super Effective against Rock and Steel Type Pokemon. You may only take two Surviving the X, Features. (Mountains, Forests, Skies, Swamps) 'Surviving the Forests' Prerequisites: Survivalist, CHA 24, Survived a trip through a significant forest, Own a Grass or Ground type pokemon. Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Every 6 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: You hit with a Trainer Attack that is unmodified by Feature that would give it an Elemental Type. Effect: Your Trainer Attack is Super Effective against Grass and Ground Type Pokemon. You may only take two Surviving the X, Features. (Mountains, Forests, Skies, Swamps) 'Surviving the Skies' Prerequisites: Survivalist, DEX 24, Survived an attack by an encounter of Flying Types, or Bug Types, Own a Bug or Flying type pokemon. Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Every 6 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: You hit with a Trainer Attack that is unmodified by Feature that would give it an Elemental Type. Effect: Your Trainer Attack is Super Effective against Bug and Flying Type Pokemon. You may only take two Surviving the X, Features. (Mountains, Forests, Skies, Swamps) 'Surviving the Swamps' Prerequisites: Survivalist, CHA 16, DEX 20, Survived a trip by an ocean or swamp, Own a Poison or Water type pokemon. Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Every 6 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: You hit with a Trainer Attack that is unmodified by Feature that would give it an Elemental Type. Effect: Your Trainer Attack is Super Effective against Poison and Water Type Pokemon. You may only take two Surviving the X, Features. (Mountains, Forests, Skies, Swamps) 'Watch The Sky' Prerequisites: Survivalist, Weather Report Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: There is a weather in effect. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your DEX modifier, if the total is higher than 10 you temporarily gain the Overcoat pokemon Ability. If the result is higher than 16, you and all your pokemon, may temporarily gain the Overcoat pokemon Ability. If the result is higher than 22, you, all your pokemon, your allies and their pokemon, may temporarily gain the Overcoat pokemon Ability. If the weather changes, or Acid Rain is used, the protection fails and must be reapplied as a trainer action, with no additional roll needed during that encounter. Overcoat may need to temporarily replace a Pokemon’s Ability. Category:Ranger Advanced Classes